


Cheaters Never Prosper

by Kennaye



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry, Rape, Underage Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's rich, Mabel. She's cheating at life."<br/>-Dipper Pines, Golf Wars (2014)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheaters Never Prosper

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains rape. It is violent. I feel like it's pretty obvious from the warnings, but fuck it whatever.

Pacifica took cover as rain continued to pour down. She should have accepted that ride from Mabel Pines, but like - seriously fuck that bitch. I mean sure, Mabel helped her escape those weird little golf ball people, but she also fixed their match which would have shown how much better Pacifica was than her(once again). Not to mention the fact her bitch of a little brother kept glaring at her and almost _**ran away leaving her to die**_. No, she was not taking handouts from that dirty Pines family. Fuck. That.

As thunder and lightning crashed and boomed around her, she checked her makeup. Damn she was pretty - even after a crisis situation. Oh fuck, she was going to have to ask daddy for a new golf instructor. Ughhh why couldn't Dipper fall off instead. She really just couldn't handle her level of Pine hate right now. It was too intense. She couldn't even.

A van slowly pulled up beside where she was. It looked old and dingy, the faded black paint having spots of rust along the bottom and sides. The windows were tinted so she couldn't see who was inside. This couldn't be her parents, they drove _much_ nicer vehicles. She squinted as the doors opened.

Four masked figures got out of the car. All were wearing black sweatshirts, with gray sweatpants. They all kept staring at her, what the fuck? "Who the _fuck_ are you?" None of them answered. Two of them slowly started walking towards her, and one of them walked off to the side. Another one went back to the back of the van and opened it. He got out zip ties and duck tape....

Pacifica's throat fell in her stomach. Her parents had always warned her about how dangerous strangers could be. "Pacifica, you're a Northwest!" her father would tell her. "You can't go off and get kidnapped by strange men from the internet. It looks bad." Her father cared deeply about her safety, but she didn't really have him here to help right now. Now she really regretted losing the golf instructor.

Pacifica, even though her knees were shaking, started to back up as the figures go closer. She looked around. The one who went around the side was matching her step for step. The one with the materials was also approaching. She turned around and started to run. She made it halfway through the parking lot before she turned around. She saw one of the people about five yards behind her. She screamed and started running even faster, only to be tackled to the ground shortly after.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed as the person wrestled with her. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" They put their hand over her face but she bit their figure as hard as she could. They shouted, a deep voice so it was obviously a man, and started cussing up a storm. She kicked him in the gut too and quickly got back up to continue trying to run away. As soon as she got all the way up, the second person punched her right across the face. She fell back and hit her head off the ground. Her vision was blurry and her face hurt, she wasn't in a good place. She rolled on her side and put her hands over her head to protect it.

"Fuck man that lil cunt fuckin' bit me man!" The man on the ground complained. "Fuckin' bitch!" He kicked her in the stomach and she let loose a groan of pain. "The fuck you are? DO YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK I AM?"

"Calm down dude, we got her see. T's bringing over the shit now. It's over, she ain't gonna fight no more." The second person, a lighter voice but still obviously male, laughed as he said it.

"Good job guys, I was afraid she was gonna get away." The third one shouted as he walked over. Pacifica was crying but she couldn't get the air to make any noise with her mouth yet, she'd lost most of it with the kick. Her tears were mixed with the rain, which was serenely falling all around her; blissfully unaware.

"Yeah, I figured we'd lost her when she beat the shit out of you Z." The fourth and final figure(apparently named T) said as she approached. She handed the duck tape and ties to the gentler voiced man.  "Take care of this will you?"

"What? Why do I have to do it? I chased her down!"

"Because I got the shit out of the van and walked it over. Besides, I don't wanna."

"I'll do it." The third man announced. "If it makes both of you quit your bitching." He grabbed one of her arms and she wretched it back.

"I.....I'll sue you." she gasped. All of them laughed.

"Sue this." Z said. Then he kicked her right in the back of her head, and everything went black.

* * *

How long was she gone?

Pacifica had woken up in a shitty appartment. It smelled like absolute shit. Various stains could be seen on the beige walls, rusty brown carpet, and ceiling. She had been tossed in a corner full of unwashed clothes and an empty pizza box. Her mouth was taped over so she couldn't scream for help.

The third man was the first one to notice her being awake. He had told her if she tried to escape, they'd kill her. He said if they ungagged her and she screamed, she'd of wished they'd killed her. He told her she wasn't a human being, and to be obedient like a pet. Then he spit on her and walked away. She was forced to lay there for hours before anything was done with her...and what was done with her was...was....

Pacifica had been raped the first night she was stuck here. The guy who'd she fought had pushed her face down and stuck her ass in the air. He'd unceremoniously fucked her right on the pile of clothes. He didn't use a condom...and took her virginity. It hurt more than anything else, even the hits and kicks she received in her beating. After he finished inside of her, he laughed and said that it was for fighting back. Pacifica cried the hardest that night.

The second night the other two men had their way with her. They gave her the warning about screaming again and then took off the duck tape, which stung. Then, one of them skullfucked her while the other went away at her asshole. She thought it hurt when she lost her virginity, but she hadn't ever imagined how much this would hurt. She couldn't feel that much afterwards and passed out.

The third night the girl made her eat her out. It was horrible, Pacifica didn't even have the slightest interest in girls. It lasted the longest too, nearly 30 minutes. The girl said she sucked and slapped her hard across the face. Pacifica had apologized; what could she do? She had to learn humility or the beatings would keep coming.

After that eventually it all became a blur. She was raped frequently; unprotected and they never pulled out. Eventually it just felt normal to her. She slowly lost hope in ever getting out, her resistance stopped entirely and she mostly just layed there and took it. She was nothing but their fuck toy.

One day though, Z burst in the room. "Guys we done fucked up big. 'Dis girl is a Northwest, and they lookin' for her all over the state." The others started mumbling amongst themselves. "We gotta dump the girl."

"Won't she rat?" T asked nervously. "Maybe we should just kill her and try and hide the body."

"Listen T, rape and kidnapping is pretty bad in itself. We kill a minor? We'd be killed!" S, the gentler voiced one whimpered. "Those Northwests have a lot of influence. Even if we made it to prison someone would kill us in there."

"Ain't gonna be no need for that." Z said. "We just gonna go back out and dump'a in the woods. She die, ain't our fault. She make it back, she don't know who we is or where we is." The others all shook the heads in agreement. It certainly sounded like the best option.

S came over and grabbed a piece of cloth. "Sorry to see ya go." He nervously laughed then put it over her mouth and nose. Pacifica felt drowsy, until eventually just passing out altogether.

* * *

She woke up in the hospital. Apparently she'd been found in the woods by a search party of people looking for her. She'd had to file a police report for the rape and kidnapping...and recalling it was hard. She was really quiet in the hospital for the first few days. Whenever her parents showed up they always looked concerned and scared for her.

She'd received minimal injuries. She had a minor concussion and a lot of bruises and cuts. One of her teeth was chipped too. She was supposed to make a full recovery and later she was supposed to get...help with another problem the rapists had given her. She felt so much shame.

Five days into the hospital yielded a surprise visitor: Mabel. Pacifica watched her enter and sit down. She didn't say anything, just sat down. Her look was enough, it was a mixture of sadness and pity. It conveyed everything she was thinking.

"It wasn't your fault." Pacifica said. Mabel snapped her head and looked at her surprised. "What happened wasn't your fault at all."

"I feel like it was. Like if I'd of insisted you get in the car with us you wouldn't have been picked up." Mabel said sadly. She started sniffling. "A-after the first few days you were gone we all thought you were...."

"I was stubborn and stayed behind." Pacifica reassured her. "The only ones at fault were my kidnappers. No one could have known, and you couldn't have made me come if you had really tried." She cast her gaze down and looked at her blanket. "I know now that just because I'm rich doesn't mean I'll always get what I want. I'm sorry for how I've treated you, Mabel."

"Don't apologize...it's fine." Mabel said. "Oh hey here..." Mabel started fiddling around in a bag and brought out a sweater. "It's a get-well sweater."

"Hahaha" Pacifica laughed for the first time since the incident. "Thanks Mabel...I love it."

 

 


End file.
